24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pyramidhead
Archive 1 Scott Levy rangers ID That's so awesome we got the names of the other actors from him!! Did he make clear, or is it possible to find out, if the same actors were used for the helicopter interiors in the studio, and the bits shot out on the movie ranch? I only ask because it seems like the clothing of the two rangers who stayed behind may have changed--Acer4666 (Talk) 08:26, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :He was super helpful - but he was only involved w the helicopter interiors so I don't think he would know about the compound scenes. Also asked if the name was "Philman" but said he wasn't sure --Pyramidhead (talk) 00:57, January 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Ahh, that makes sense. Seems like they used a whole new set of guys for the compound bits then! Annoyingly it's hard to know which of the two "left behind guys" at the compound is meant to be Stewart - the one played by Rico Dakhil or the other one--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:59, January 13, 2017 (UTC) :OK seems like you have some answers from Scott Levy? Can you share what info he gave? :You've put that Christian Stewart played the co-pilot at the start, who later then manned the machine gun on the helicopter. But there is a pilot and co-pilot behind the machine guy at the end. :Also did all of the unnamed character entries you made have dialogue? I don't hear the injured ranger or medic saying anything--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:49, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::http://imgur.com/a/IdZ1R https://twitter.com/Tom_S_Riordan/status/819430296604901376 I guess they didn't, not distinct anyway - they do all shout 30 seconds at the beginning though? I guess they'll probably be named in a month or so though with totally different faces (won't that be fun) --Pyramidhead (talk) 10:51, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :Ahh that's awesome, thank you for sharing! They're like a gold mine of useful info :) :Yeah I reckon it'd be safer to move the info about the individual unnamed guys to the actor's pages (except for the pilot who definitely has distinct dialogue). If they all get given names and diff faces, like you say it'll turn into a nightmare matching them up! :Another question: do you know what happened to Charlie Hofheimer's facial hair? Here you can see his beard in the chopper vs when he's talking to Ingram over the camera. He seems to just have a moustache and bald chin in one, and a full beard in the other. That is meant to be Grimes on that TV screen right?--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:16, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, all the guys I've contacted from this are incredibly nice and forthcoming - the pic is strange - could it be they shot the computer screen parts after the fact? It's definitely him & his voice, he and the other guy go in the house before everyone else. --Pyramidhead (talk) 11:21, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :Did you say that Scott Levy says he wasn't at the filming of the compound scenes? Cos I found a picture that suggests otherwise! Wonder if he knows who the Eric Carter double is?--Acer4666 (Talk) 00:50, January 16, 2017 (UTC) E-mail Hey, I sent an e-mail to the address you once contacted me on, I wasn't sure if that was your permanent e-mail or not so just to let you know. If you have a different e-mail I can send it to that. Cheers!--Acer4666 (Talk) 19:03, January 17, 2017 (UTC) CSS changes I've reverted your sidebar and styling changes - it broke the styling of sidebars and tables across the wiki. I really think now (a couple of hours before we're about to get a whole stack of new visitors from the new series starting) is the worst time to be experimenting with new styling and potentially breaking things across the wiki. I thought the code was all in place to switch over, but the episode sidebars did not look like your examples of the dupe wiki. Can we hold off on this until we have sorted exactly what it will be like and we're not about to be inundated with new editors and content?--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:49, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :What wasn't working? The only difference I saw was the bold data labels because of that h3, h4, h5 rule that we talked about before. --Pyramidhead (talk) 23:49, February 5, 2017 (UTC) ::You removed a load of rules for table-header, table.wikitable, table.navbox etc. Also the episode sidebars were bold text and the spacing was all different to how they were/how your examples looked. If this requires going through and altering all the templates on the Game mission pages as well, we should really wait the customary 48 hours for large-scale edits to allow everyone to weigh in.--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:53, February 5, 2017 (UTC)